Mall:Infobox World/Links
This template will link to pages relating to the world on the Tibia website (such as kill statistics, world board, etc.), to use it, put this (preferably on the bottom) on the worlds page: Note: in order for this to work, the page name has to be exactly as the world is called. Category:External linking templates *'Klan sidan' *'Highscores' *'Vem-är-online' *'Jakt statistik' *'| Aldora = 8527 | Amera = 476 | Antica = 25 | Arcania = 17327 | Askara = 29610 | Astera = 19374 | Aurea = 11623 | Azura = 7157 | Balera = 27456 | Berylia = 25201 | Calmera = 1605 | Candia = 47734 | Celesta = 16427 | Chimera = 7158 | Danera = 20415 | Danubia = 1606 | Dolera = 10382 | Elera = 20416 | Elysia = 10383 | Empera = 23525 | Eternia = 992 | Fortera = 14504 | Furora = 27457 | Galana = 13102 | Grimera = 25203 | Guardia = 25202 | Harmonia = 7159 | Hiberna = 4766 | Honera = 25204 | Inferna = 10385 | Iridia = 20417 | Isara = 2513 | Jamera = 17328 | Julera = 3671 | Keltera = 39209 | Kyra = 35668 | Libera = 657 | Lucera = 14502 | Luminera = 28315 | Lunara = 768 | Malvera = 29611 | Menera = 47735 | Morgana = 22469 | Mythera = 8528 | Nebula = 23526 | Neptera = 27458 | Nerana = 57575 | Nova = 26 | Obsidia = 29612 | Ocera = 35669 | Pacera = 7160 | Pandoria = 19375 | Premia = 98 | Pythera = 16428 | Refugia = 28316 | Rubera = 2514 | Samera = 11624 | Saphira = 23527 | Secura = 568 | Selena = 22470 | Shanera = 23528 | Shivera = 19376 | Silvera = 22471 | Solera = 6764 | Tenebra = 13103 | Thoria = 27459 | Titania = 6765 | Trimera = 993 | Unitera = 57576 | Valoria = 3674 | Vinera = 29613 | Xantera = 10386 | Xerena = 39210 | Zanera = 22472 }} World Boards' *'| Aldora = 8529 | Amera = 477 | Antica = 9 | Arcania = 17329 | Askara = 29614 | Astera = 19377 | Aurea = 11625 | Azura = 7161 | Balera = 27460 | Berylia = 25205 | Calmera = 1607 | Candia = 47736 | Celesta = 16429 | Chimera = 7162 | Danera = 20420 | Danubia = 1609 | Dolera = 10388 | Elera = 20419 | Elysia = 10389 | Empera = 23531 | Eternia = 994 | Fortera = 14506 | Furora = 27461 | Galana = 13104 | Grimera = 25206 | Guardia = 25207 | Harmonia = 7163 | Hiberna = 4767 | Honera = 25209 | Inferna = 10390 | Iridia = 20418 | Isara = 2515 | Jamera = 17330 | Julera = 3675 | Keltera = 39211 | Kyra = 35671 | Libera = 658 | Lucera = 14505 | Luminera = 28317 | Lunara = 769 | Malvera = 29616 | Menera = 47737 | Morgana = 22474 | Mythera = 8530 | Nebula = 23530 | Neptera = 27462 | Nerana = 57577 | Nova = 23 | Obsidia = 29617 | Ocera = 35672 | Pacera = 7164 | Pandoria = 19379 | Premia = 99 | Pythera = 16430 | Refugia = 28318 | Rubera = 2516 | Samera = 11626 | Saphira = 23532 | Secura = 569 | Selena = 22475 | Shanera = 23533 | Shivera = 19378 | Silvera = 22476 | Solera = 6767 | Tenebra = 13105 | Thoria = 27463 | Titania = 6768 | Trimera = 995 | Unitera = 57579 | Valoria = 3676 | Vinera = 29618 | Xantera = 10391 | Xerena = 39212 | Zanera = 22477 }} Trade Boards'